


The Words are Nice Too

by AkaashisDemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, first time saying I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/AkaashisDemon
Summary: Just Osamu getting Akaashi to take a break from working, and he decides it's time to be verbal with his feeling instead of just letting his actions do all the talking.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Words are Nice Too

Osamu and Keiji were snuggled in the living room nibbling on onigiri and watching a movie. Keiji had already begun overworking himself when Osamu finally managed to talk him away from work for a night of relaxation.

Keiji was settled comfortably into Osamu's side. They had always fit together like puzzle pieces. It was one of the things Keiji adored about their relationship. Another was Osamu's fascinating ability to actually get him away from his work. Bokuto, Keiji's friend from high school, could rarely succeed in the feat, but Osamu could do it consistently. 

They sat in a comfortable silence as the movie came to an end. Osamu let out a yawn as he moved himself to bury his face in Keiji's neck. The slight tickle of Osamu's soft hair caressing his cheek and neck elicited a giggle. 

"Keiji." Osamu's voice called.

"Hmm?" Akaashi hummed as he closed his eyes resting his head on Osamu's shoulder. 

"You know... I love you." Keiji pulled away sharply. Eyes wide in shock. It was the first time Osamu had spoke those words to him. Sure Keiji knew he did because of his actions, but hearing them. It was heart-pounding.

The soft look Osamu was giving him released a swarm of butterflies into his stomach. The tender caress against his cheek as Osamu carefully leaned his forehead against Keiji's sending shivers down Keiji's spine. But the icing on the emotional cake Osamu was cooking inside Keiji, was when he repeated it. "I love you, Keiji. So so much." 

"Osamu..." Tears began to well up in Keiji's eyes. His eyes gleamed. Osamu paused only a moment at the sight of the tears in Keiji's eyes, but the grin that started growing settled Osamu's fretting. "You finally said it..."

Keiji flung his head back and let out a hearty laugh. It was music to Osamu's ears. It wasn't often he got to hear Keiji's laugh. Keiji flung himself into Osamu. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that, Osamu. I love you so much as well."

Osamu wrapped his arms tightly around Keiji as they just embraced each other. The warmth they felt was not just from their close proximity. A joyous occasion with emotions finally being spoken verbally and not shared only through actions. It was worth it to Keiji to have gotten away from work just to hear Osamu say he loved him.

Osamu whispered in Keiji's ear, "Remember that no matter what. No matter how long it is between me saying it. I really and truly do love you. You mean so much to me, Keiji."

"I know you love me," Keiji said. "But on occasion, the words are nice to hear too." He gave Osamu a soft kiss on the lips before they settled back into the couch once again. "So... What do you want to watch now?"

Osamu thought for a moment. "How about a classic?" Keiji raised an eyebrow. "The titanic." Osamu grinned. Keiji rolled his eyes but flipped Netflix over to the titanic anyway.

They spent the remainder of the night watching movies. At some point, they fell asleep in each other's arms. The last thing either of them hearing before losing consciousness was the words 'I love you' from the other.


End file.
